


Big Bang x Reader One Shots

by Chasity1497



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will be adding more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: The majority of themis head canons. This isjust a bundle of Big Bang members x Reader. Enjoy!





	1. Elf!Daesung

  * He’s the water elf
  * Lives in the same forest as Chanyeol and Yoongi but in a cave behind a small waterfall
  * You would have to either swim or hop across a stone path to get to the shallow area where the waterfall is at
  * Chanyeol likes to mess with Daesung by bathing in the waterfall where there is a CLEAR VIEW OF A NAKED CHANYEOL
  * Daesung proceeds to make the water fall really heavily on Chanyeol making it hard to stand
  * Daesung is shirtless most of the time at his cave because he loves spending time in water
  * Can communicate with amphibians and other water creatures…
  * Has names for all of them…
  * The turtle is Steve…and that’s like his best friend xD
  * Loves to travel to the park to play with the kids in the lake
  * Hates it when people litter in the lake and makes them go in the water to clean up after themselves.
  * If they refuse, he would use his magic to splash them a little with water.
  * If they still refuse, he would then drench them…
  * At midnight, you decided to take a dip in the lake…
  * While Daesung is like…sitting at the bottom of the lake meditating. 
  * You jumped in
  * Scared the shit out of him
  * Accidentally made waves in the lake and washed you up on shore
  * Daesung swimming to the surface
  * Scaring the shit out of you too
  * He swims to where you are and crawls out with no shirt on, LUCKILY HE HAS PANTS!
  * He’s apologizing like crazy
  * You then notice his pointy ears and you’re like “OH! You’re the water elf!”
  * “Yeah…” Blushes a lot “Sorry for scaring you and washing you up on shore…”
  * “I feel like I should apologize. Why were you sitting on the bottom of the lake?”
  * You then realizing you may have caused a disturbance with Daesung’s connection with the water. “OH MY GOD! Were you meditating? I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin your connection! I was just going to cool off!”
  * “No no no! It’s okay. I was almost done! But it’s okay. You didn’t ruin anything. My connection is still strong.”
  * You then pull your phone from your shorts pocket from the ground and checked the time and “Oh…It’s a little late. I have to go.”
  * “Oh. Well! Stay safe!”
  * You throwing on your shorts and then walking away with a soft smile.
  * The next day you decided to go swimming again…at Midnight.
  * This time Daesung was sitting at the pier. 
  * “Oh! Uh…It’s you.”
  * “You can call me Daesung.”
  * “Well, nice to meet you again Daesung. I’m y/n”
  * You’re both sitting on the pier in silence as Daesung is swinging his feet in the lake
  * You’re both like that for like an hour
  * Daesung says bye since he was getting a bit tired. You’re also leaving too
  * You’re both not being able to get each other off your minds. 
  * It’s been a week since you’ve seen each other and then you’re like…”I gotta find him”
  * You know he would be living near water and could it possibly be where your secret place is at since you were little?
  * You walked the path in the forest and like found your secret place which is near the waterfall and you hopped along the path and seen the cave was being in use.
  * “Daesung?”
  * Daesung popping up out of the water from behind you and scared you making you fall in
  * Daesung swimming towards you to make sure you’re okay but you smile at him and push him a little for revenge and then swim to the surface for air
  * Daesung following after and Laughing as he surfaces and then follows you to the shallow end
  * “I used to visit this place a lot when I was younger”
  * Daesung remembering a little girl coming by and sitting at the edge and playing with the fish
  * “So that was you?”
  * “What? You’ve seen me before?” You then remembering watching Daesung play with the water “I knew you looked familiar! I missed you Dae!”
  * “Why did you stop coming by?”
  * “High school. But now I’m in college.”
  * “You’re smart! I don’t age.”
  * “HEY!” You smack him towards the ‘smart’ comment and your both laughing and he’s just staring at you because… _Her smile is so beautiful_ …
  * You then catch him and then your blushing and then he’s blushing. You’re both clearing your throats because…it just got a bit awkward…
  * He then takes you inside his cave and it looks so cool. Moss growing in some places and a whole bed of moss and blankets for a make-shift bed a fire pit in the small part of the wall. His closet on one wall and another wall covered with magic circles and runes
  * You’re both just catching up and like hours passed and you seen that it was dark out now and you told Dae bye and Dae is left sitting there with a huge ass smile on his face because might have just fallen in love with you a little bit because you’re so caring and sweet and you’re just fun to talk to and just everything he needs
  * Daesung telling Yoongi and Chanyeol what’s happening and told them not to tell their own girl’s because Dae knows they will tell you
  * Whoops….
  * Guess who finds you???
  * Both of their girlfriends find you sitting in the library at campus and sits in front of you with huge ass smiles on their faces
  * “Uhhh…May I help you?”
  * “Hi! I’m (Insert Yoongi’s girlfriend name)”
  * “I’m (Insert Chanyeol’s girlfriend name)”
  * You found out about their boyfriends and that their friend’s with Daesung and they find it cute that you and Daesung known each other ever since you were little
  * …annnddddd…..there goes the Daesung has a little crush on you slipping by their lips…
  * You’re like “Wait what?”
  * And they’re like…Sarcastically saying whoops
  * It’s been like two weeks since you’ve seen him because you’ve been thinking about it and sure…You may have had a little crush on him when you first met and all the times you’ve both met has been so fun and then your like…”Shit…”
  * You heard a knock on your door and you open it to find Chanyeol and Yoongi panting and looking worried and they tell you that Daesung could possibly be sick and you might have something to do with it
  * You being all worried and scared and running through the forest and hoping over the stone path and getting soaked from going through the waterfall and found him laying in his bed breathing heavily with the other two girls watching over him.
  * They move out of the way for you and you tell them that you can handle taking care of him.
  * They leave and it’s just you and a sick water elf
  * The waterfall is falling softer than usual. You grabbed a cloth and soak it with water and put it on his forehead
  * You’re roaming the cave and found books and decided to read through them while watching over Daesung
  * You found out that a water Elf has a stronger connection with the one they love most and with the lack of being with the one they love, they become sick
  * You’re starting to become sad because he’s sick because of you and it’s your fault because you were scared to face him because you’re also in love with him
  * You decided to get some sleep and slip in the blankets and sleep close to him
  * Daesung wakes up the next day feeling perfect and notices that you’re there…sleeping…really close beside him
  * He’s freaks out but then notices how peaceful and beautiful you look and softly brushes his fingers across your cheek and then it stirs you awake and you smile at Daesung because you knew he would be better when you’re near him
  * “You’re here..”
  * “I was so worried about you yesterday. How come you didn’t tell me that you liked me? Better yet…why didn’t you tell me that being away from me for so long makes you sick?”
  * “I didn’t want to scare you off because it’s too soon to tell you that I love you…I’ve actually been getting sick for quite awhile…since you stopped visiting me…”
  * “I loved you ever since high school. I missed you so damn much but I was way too busy to see you…You have no idea how much I wanted to see you and talk to you about all my struggles…I went through so many break-ups because none of it worked out…I knew it had something to do with you because….I feel connected to you…”
  * “Fuck it…” He kisses you gently and it’s super cute and romantic because… _she loved me for so long…I can’t believe it…_
  * You’re both official now…You having to move in with Daesung because of the special bond that you and him have
  * Your dates consists of swimming late at night, nice restaurants, and sitting at the pier on the lake and just watching the stars and listening to each other laugh, or complain…and even cry
  * Daesung is literally the most special boyfriend to have because you both have something special between you two that keeps you together…




	2. Pleased (Jiyong)

What was it about you that draws Jiyong towards you? He doesn’t have the answer but he does have compassion and love for you that he might just leave the answer blank.

This moment right now though. He pulled your bare skin on top of his and helped you move your hips as smiled as you leaned over him with heavy breaths on his skin. Your forehead against his and staring at each others eyes.

He’s pleased with his choice and never wants to let you go. So, after you both finished, Jiyong would pick you up and lean his cheek against you head as you hummed in satisfaction. 

Bath time was pleasing too. Giving each other a bath and washing of the sweat and small kisses here and there. He helps you put his shirt over your head and gives your forehead a kiss as he puts the blanket over you and crawls in bed beside you.

Pulling you close to his chest as you turn to face him and place another gentle kiss to his lips as you slowly close your eyes into a deep slumber. Yes, he’s definitely pleased with his choice and wishes to stay by your side. 


	3. Delicate (T.O.P)

You have changed Seunghyun. Everybody can see that. Seunghyun was a carefree man but after meeting you…he was thrown onto a roller coaster with no say whatsoever. 

And boy do you have control over his precious heart. 

But…Seunghyun doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care actually. As long as you can be with him, you can have all the control over his delicate heart. 

Just as long as he can have your delicate and fragile heart in return. “I love you , Y/n. I mean it with my very soul.”

“I know because I love you too, Seunghyun. That will never change,”and he knows you mean it.


	4. Big Bang as your Boyfriend

##  **Kwon Jiyong/G-Dragon:**

  * Has to have some sort of contact with you. Like an arm around your waist or shoulders, or holding your hand.
  * Likes to wrap an arm around your shoulder and pull you in to kiss your temple.
  * Matching hair...like is he get’s pink hair, you would get like pink highlights or something like that.
  * He’s not that big on public PDA...likes to keep the intimate stuff personal and private.
  * Eating at a fancy dinner once a month is a thing with him...



##  **Choi Seunghyun/T.O.P:**

  * Likes to try and dance for you but you also join in and it makes  the act ever more exciting and fun
  * Likes to tickle you if you were trying to enjoy a movie
  * Loves it when you are the one to grab his hand and swing it back and forth.
  * Probably would be the one that would like to kiss you on the forehead or something like that in public. 
  * Likes to tease you a bit on almost everything



##  **Dong Yongbae/Taeyang:**

  * Date nights are a thing
  * Also cuddling is a MUST
  * He would be the one, if you’re  shorter than him, to put his arms on top of your head and rest his chin on top.
  * Also likes to let you know he loves you every time he comes home. 
  * Like, you walk up to greet him and he wouldn’t say anything but just gently kiss you and then proceed with the ‘how was your day bit’.



##  **Kang Daesung:**

  * Date nights would also be a thing and it would probably be like two (2) Friday’s every month
  * PDA is a thing...Kisses for show!
  * But also kisses for the love of his life because you’re his everything and he want’s to let you know that.
  * Disney movie marathons??? I think yes.
  * Matching T-Shirt’s would also be a thing.



##  **Lee Seunghyun/Seungri:**

  * Probably the most possessive but not over bearing you know?
  * Like Jiyong, likes to have an arm around you a lot.
  * He would also be the type that when you’re both walking,he would just lightly nudge you a little off balance and pretend he didn’t do it
  * Puns...like seriously...you’ll be walking down the street and he would be the one to come up with puns of brands he sees.
  * He treats intimate moments as special and romantic...I swear...




End file.
